1.10 (fanon)
1.10 '''will be the major update after 1.9. There will be many new items, blocks, and mobs, and other junx. This page was written on August 18, 2014, so IF in the future, any of the following does get put into Minecraft, you'll know that I did not steal the idea. United States 1.9 would be released in August 2015, and so 1.10 would be released in September 2016. Additions Foods *Pizza: A main food in Minecraft. *Sauce: An ingredient for pizza and add for Hotdogs. *Tomatoes: An ingredient for sauce. Is also a plant. *Pork: A minor food in Minecraft. *Burgers: A main food in Minecraft. *Hot Dogs: A main food in Minecraft. *Meatballs: A main food in Minecraft. *Candy: A main food in Minecraft which also gives effects. *Syrup: An ingredient for Pancakes. *Pancakes: A main food in MInecraft. * 'Butter: '''An ingredient in Minecraft. * Lettuce: An ingredient for Burgers. * Cheese: An ingredient for Burgers and Pizza * Water: Thirst bar added so drink it! * Mustard: another addon for hotdogs * Ketchup: Something to go with your meal! Enchantments *'Electricity: 'This is a Redstone Armor-Exclusive. With this enchantment, every mob you hit gets struck by a bolt of lightning. This does lots of damage and can kill a mob such as a pig in 1 hit. Also remember that the amount of damage includes the sword, too. COST: 15XP. *'Trading: This is an Emerald Armor-Exclusive. WIth this enchantment, trading with villagers costs half the amount of emeralds it did before! COST: 5XP. *'Enchanted: '''This is a Lapis Lazuli Armor-Exclusive. With this enchantment, enchanting will cost half the amount of Lapis is did before! (Since Lapis will be used for enchanting in 1.8). COST: 10XP and 5 Lapis. *'Zombie: 'With this enchantment, every mob you hit will summon a maximum of 6 zombies from the ground and they will help you out. This has a cooldown period of 1 minute. COST: 10XP. * '''Frost: '''Putting this on a bow or sword will result in an ice capsule forming that surrounds the mob you hit, trapping them. After 5 seconds the ice will have a breaking texture on it and after 15 seconds the ice will break. This also has a cooldown period of 20 secondès. * The '''Douse: '''When in the Nether any mob you hit will have water poured on them, hence, "douse". This is especially handy when fighting Blazes as Blazes take damage from water. Status Effects NOTE: Buffs are positive effects, whereas debuffs are negative effects. There will also be 2 new potions and 2 new splash potions Armor/Weapons/Tools *'Redstone: 'The Armor is like the other ones but a redstone red. The tools and weapons are, too. The durability and damage is between Iron and Diamond, so the third highest. :) *'Lapis Lazuli: 'The Armor is a Lapis Blue. The tools and weapons are, too. The durability and damage is between Leather/Wood and Gold, so it is second lowest. :P *'Emerald: 'Emerald Armor is an Emerald Green. The tools and weapons are, too. The durability and damage is higher than Diamond, so it is the highest! :D *'Slime: '''Not compatible with other armors because Slime Armor/Tools are only affective in the Slime Dimension. In the Overworld they do as much damage as your fist. But they are twice as strong on slimes. *Drainer * Diamond Shear * cookie set of armor and a licorice sword Chart Armor Tools Splash Text *Watch The Christopher Show! *Suspicion! *One Point Ten! SUCKS *Chris6dFilms! *Bananas give me agita! *Colonial Williamsburg! *Belch! *Uvula! *Shumdumf****! *More chins than a Chinese Phonebook! *I'mma be on top of the worrrrld! *"Why am I so Emotional? " idk *Batman: Arkham Craft! *The Dark Forest! *The Map that leads to you! *Some fish do backflips before they die! *Weird but true! *Chris6d likes Minecraft! *EpicEric26 trolled the Office Jerk Wiki! *SImcity 4: Deluxe Edition is the best! *Simcity Societies rocks! *Simcity 2013 is good! *You drive shotgun! *Shogun Steel! *Let it Rip! *Danny went to jail in Season 10! *Who's the handsomest of them all? Chris6d! *LDD! *10:40 AM! * #Selfie! *Sethbling should work for Mojang! *It's pronounced, "Mo-yang" in some parts! *The Pac is Back! *"SymColieter00Poo" thinks it's "Mincerfaft!" *Videogames! Seriously, the YouTube channel! *Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft! *Notch did the Ice Bucket Challenge! *Cold fresh water with ice and a straw! *20 mil broken! Blocks Ores *Tin * Copper (Make $!) *Cement *Uranium *Ruby Ore (Dinnerbone previously said that he was colorblind and couldn't tell the difference between Redstone Ore and Ruby Ore, so Ruby wasn't added, but the color is lighter on Ruby and Redstone is darker now, so they added it.) *Amethyst *Alexandrite *Topaz *Crystal *End *icy ore Misc *Concrete *Cement * Block of Concrete *Block of Tin *Block of Uranium *Block of Ruby *Block of Amethyst *Block of Alexandrite *Block of Topaz *Block of Crystal *Crystal Bricks *Crystal (Rock) *Balloon *Statue *Slime Ore *Wooden Finish Blocks *Headphones *Slime Stone *Basalt *Pumice *Scoria *Nukes *Colored Lamps *Block of candy *block of blood Liquids *Slime *Oil *Juice Mobs Hostile * Fusion * Nightwatcher * Sand Golem * Sand Bug * Drine * Shadow * Mini Ogre * Ogre * Elder Ogre * Grail Neutral *Miresi *Scroll *Elder Scroll *Ender Knight *Ender Titan *Shark Peaceful *Vendors *Whale *Dolphin *Fish (Mob) *Crabs *Baby and adult otters (mob) Bosses *Flying Billeh Bob *Large Ice-Cream Sundae *Nether King Category:Ice King Category:Ice Cream Town